1 Technical Field
The present invention relates to a biological sample measuring device for medical institutions, which measures blood glucose levels, lactic acid levels, and so forth in biological samples, for example.
2 Background Art
In recent years, biological sample measuring devices used by nurses and so forth to measure glucose levels, lactic acid levels, and the like in biological samples at hospitals and other such medical institutions have had the following configuration.
Specifically, a conventional biological sample measuring device comprises a main body case, a display section provided to the main body case, a controller connected to the display section, a measurement section connected to the controller, and a sensor mounting portion connected to this measurement section. Measurement values for blood glucose levels and so forth measured by the measurement section are displayed on the display section.
With a biological sample measuring device such as this, a quality control scheduled maintenance is provided and measurements to check the operation are carried out periodically in order to improve the measurement reliability.
More specifically, measurements to check the operation are carried out periodically by mounting an accuracy management chip to the sensor mounting portion (see Patent Literature 1, for example), or depositing a control solution onto a sensor mounted to the sensor mounting portion.